Te salvaré, incluso de ti mismo
by JoaZB
Summary: Sai se lo había explicado, una vez que firmara el papel de alta de paciente, no había vuelta atrás, los ANBUS sacarían a Sasuke del hospital y le dirigirían hasta la torre del Hokage, donde se le condenaría a muerte por traición y asesinato. Y ella habia firmado el papel, lo había condenado. -Aún no es tarde, Sakura. – La voz de su sensei le llegó clara. – aún puede ser salvado.


_Prólogo_

* * *

La noche caía sobre el campamento. Era una noche oscura, sin luna.

Silenciosa.

_Como aquella vez._

Sakura corrió entre las improvisadas tiendas verdes que habían montado para atender a los heridos una vez que había acabado la batalla. Tsunade la había llamado con urgencia.

Entró sin llamar en la tercera tienda de la fila, donde la habían dicho que se encontraría su maestra y lo que vio fue como revivir una pesadilla.

- No tenemos tiempo – murmuró la Hokage mientras seguía dándole chakra al paciente que había sobre la camilla.

- Sakura-chan…

El murmullo de Naruto la hizo moverse de nuevo y acercarse hasta su lado.

- Tienes que hacer algo… tienes que ayudarle, Dattebayo.

Y sin poder evitarlo, su nombre llegó a sus labios.

- Sasuke…

**;;**

**;;**

Sakura despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó en su silla.

Hacía tres días que habían vuelto a Konoha, cuatro desde que había acabado la cuarta guerra ninja, y durante ese tiempo apenas había pegado ojo. Había muchos heridos a quien atender, muchos ninjas de la alianza shinobi. Y cuando lograba cerrar los ojos durante cinco minutos le asaltaba siempre la misma pesadilla.

Se frotó la cara con energía y llevó su atención ante los numerosos informes médicos que tenía en la mesa. El hospital de Konoha estaba lleno. No era ningún secreto que Tsunade-sama era la mejor medico ninja, y que ella era su aprendiz, por lo que en cuanto terminó la guerra y se pudieron mover a los ninjas, el hospital de Konoha fue el lugar decidido para atender a todos los de la alianza.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta hicieron que apartara su vista de los informes.

- Adelante – apenas susurró.

Hinata entró por la puerta de su despacho, cargada con tres tazas.

- Buenos días, Sakura-san…

- Hinata, por favor, ya te dije que sin honoríficos – La contestó mientras recibía su taza de café.

Desde el primer día que habían llegado a Konoha, Hinata había cogido la costumbre de preparar dos tazas de café bien cargados y una de té valeriana para Ino, que tenía el turno de noche en el hospital y siempre se encontraban las tres en el despacho de Sakura.

Sakura apenas había dado su segundo sorbo al café cuando Ino cruzó la puerta y se sentó en la otra silla vacía que había delante de su escritorio, justo delante de donde había puesto Hinata su taza de té.

- Estoy muerta… - dijo Ino mientras se recostaba en el escritorio – Shizune y yo hemos tenido una operación de urgencia de tres horas…

- ¿Por qué no…

- … no te llamamos? – Concluyó Ino a la pregunta de Sakura – Porque necesitas _des-can-sar_, Sakura, haces tres turnos a la vez y apenas duermes… Al final, la que va a necesitar ayuda médica vas a ser tú.

Sakura observó el rostro serio de Ino y las leves cabezadas de asentimiento que realizaba Hinata dándola la razón.

- Hoy es un día importante – Dijo Ino al cabo de un rato en el que estuvieron en silencio. – Tal vez deberías irte a casa, darte una ducha y descansar un poco. Los cuatro Kages no tardarán en llegar…

- No puedo abandonar el hospital, y menos hoy que Tsunade-sama va a estar reunida…

- Si, con los demás Kages para ver que deciden hacer sobre tu compañero de equipo, Sasuke. – Ino suspiró fuertemente – no todos los días someten a juicio a un compañero de equipo, deberías estar presente, ¿verdad Hinata?

- Si fueran Kiba o Shino haría lo posible por estar allí, Sakura.

- Además que alguien debe controlar a Naruto…

- Sasuke se las ha apañado muy bien todos estos años si sus compañeros de equipo, ¿no? – Contestó enfadada Sakura mientras se ponía de pie – entonces creo que se las apañará perfectamente con los cinco Kages…

Y salió por la puerta de su despacho antes de que Ino o Hinata la detuvieran.

Recorrió los pasillos del hospital a paso rápido hasta que llegó a la primera habitación, donde comenzaría la ronda.

- Buenos días Yuzo-san ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? – Saludó a su primer paciente proveniente de la aldea de Kumogakure.

- Espero que mejor que ayer y peor que mañana… - sonrió el ninja.

- Vamos a ver esas heridas…

Con sumo cuidado, levantó al ninja de la cama y le quitó una por una las vendas que cubrían sus brazos, tórax y cabeza. Aplicó chakra, volvió a coser algún punto de sutura que se había soltado y vendó de nuevo las heridas.

Antes de irse le regañó por no estarse quieto y que las heridas cerrasen correctamente, pero "_¿Qué esperabas? Son ninjas, no pueden estarse quietos en una cama de hospital_" le susurró su cabeza.

Ante la promesa del ninja de la aldea de las nubes de que iba a estarse quieto por lo menos hasta la siguiente revisión, salió de la habitación dispuesta a revisar a su segundo paciente, pero algo se lo impidió. O más bien alguien, haciendo que chocara contra él y se cayera al suelo de culo.

- Deberías mirar por donde caminas. – La voz de Sai hizo que levantara la vista de sus informes esparcidos por el suelo y la fijara en él, que se encontraba justo delante de ella con la mano extendida para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas herido? – Preguntó preocupada Sakura. Sai negó con la cabeza.

- Necesito una firma tuya – explicó tendiéndola unos documentos. Sakura los cogió y empezó a leerlos. – Los cuatro Kages ya han llegado, al parecer tienen prisa por terminar con esto. Necesito la firma de un jefe de personal para sacar a Uchiha del hospital y llevarlo a juicio.

Sakura levantó su cabeza de los papeles que leía y observó cómo detrás de Sai, al fondo de pasillo, justo en la habitación que ocupaba Sasuke, unos diez ANBUS esperaban a que Sai consiguiera la autorización. Cogió profundamente aire y sacó su bolígrafo del bolsillo de su bata.

La mano de Sai sobre la suya impidió que firmara.

- Le van a condenar, Sakura – La voz de su compañero de equipo era apenas un susurro – Tu firma es lo único que evita que Uchiha sea presentado ante los Kages.

- Sasuke se encuentra en perfecto estado, Sai. No tengo motivos para retenerle en el hospital.

- No le has atendido ninguna vez desde que llegó al hospital, tal vez… tal vez tú encuentres algún motivo para no darle el alta…

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que le pase a Sasuke? – Sus voces no eran más que susurros.

- No conozco al Uchiha, pero su condena a muerte os afectará a Naruto y a ti, y si puedo evitar que mis amigos sufran, no dudaré.

Sakura observó los oscuros ojos de su compañero de equipo, y por primera vez desde que lo conoció estos no eran inexpresivos.

- Como ya he dicho, no encuentro ningún motivo para retener a Sasuke.

Y con un movimiento rápido, Sakura se soltó de la mano de Sai y firmó el alta de paciente.

Le devolvió los documentos a su compañero y sin mirar atrás entró a la siguiente habitación.

**;;**

******;;**

Su rostro empapado le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo del pequeño baño que tenía su despacho. Poco a poco lograba tranquilizarse. Ya casi lograba controlar el llanto.

Se volvió a recostar contra la pared del baño y hundió la cabeza entre sus recogidas piernas cuando un pensamiento la volvió a atacar.

_Ella le había condenado_.

Sai se lo había explicado, una vez que firmara el papel de alta de paciente, no había vuelta atrás, los ANBUS que le acompañaban sacarían a Sasuke del hospital y le dirigirían hasta la torre del Hokage, donde se le condenaría a muerte por traición y asesinato.

Hacía una hora desde que había firmado el papel, y Sakura estaba completamente segura que Sasuke ya había sido condenado. Y por eso lloraba. Porque ella era la culpable de muriera.

_Ella le había condenado._

No notó la presencia, ni siquiera se enteró de cuando llegó, pero alguien la pasaba el brazo por encima de sus hombros, reconfortándola. Diciéndola que no estaba sola, que alguien más estaba a su lado.

- Aún no es tarde, Sakura. – La voz de su sensei le llegó clara. – _aún puede ser salvado_.

Sakura asintió, a la vez que un nuevo sentimiento, una nueva fuerza le recorría el cuerpo.

Aún podía salvarle.

Terminó de limpiarse sus últimas lágrimas y cuando logró levantarse con ayuda de su sensei se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el baño de su despacho. Kakashi les había transportado a los dos hasta la entrada del despacho de la Hokage.

Con la mano de Kakashi puesta en su hombro dándola confianza, ambos entraron al despacho, en donde esos momentos Naruto y el Raikage se gritaban el uno al otro. Su entrada hizo que la sala repleta de gente se volviera a verla y los gritos se silenciaran. La única persona que pareció dar muestras de no haberla notado entrar fue Sasuke, que seguía sentado en mitad de la sala con cadenas de chakra sujetándole.

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de colocarse al lado de Sai cuando la voz de Tsunade rompió el silencio.

- Como siempre, llegas tarde Kakashi – Se masajeó la cabeza con los dedos mientras inspiraba profundamente – Bien, creo que ya hemos oído suficiente de la defensa de Naruto, Sakura ¿podrías pasar al frente para contestar algunas preguntas?

Un pequeño empujón por parte de Sai hizo que sus piernas reaccionaran y se dirigiera al centro de la sala, justo al lado de Naruto, que estaba situado a la izquierda de Sasuke.

- Bien, Sakura, se está juzgando a Sasuke Uchiha por traición y deserción a Konoha, espero que contestes con sinceridad… ¿Constas que Sasuke Uchiha, a partir de ahora el acusado, abandonó y desertó de la aldea de Konoha, aun sabiendo que la condena de esto es la muerte?

- Sí.

- ¿El acusado dio muestras de intención o atacó deliberadamente a algún ninja de Konoha?

- Sí.

- Sakura-chan… - Susurró Naruto.

- ¿El acusado dio muestras de querer atacar o matar a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo?

La mano de Naruto se deslizó sobre la suya y la apretó.

- Sí.

- ¿El acusado intentó matarte?

- Sí – Sakura cerró los ojos y trago fuerte.

- ¿Cómo declararías a Sasuke Uchiha, excompañero de equipo?

El silencio cayó en la sala y la mano de Naruto dio un pequeño apretón sobre la suya.

- Inocente. - Y aún con los ojos cerrados pudo notar la mirada de los ojos de Sasuke fijos en ella. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a los cinco Kages – Creo que para comprender el por qué Sasuke hizo todo eso habría que pasar por lo mismo que él pasó, sufrir la masacre de toda tu familia y tu clan, vivir en una mentira y descubrir que la misma aldea que creíste tu hogar en realidad es…

Sakura calló. Si decía esas palabras ella misma podría ser acusada de traición a la aldea, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los ancianos consejeros se encontraban allí.

Cuando la guerra acabó y Sakura salió de curar a Sasuke del improvisado hospital, Naruto y Kakashi habían hablado con ella y Tsunade sobre la verdad de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Tal vez por ello Tsunade había intentado retrasar todo lo posible la reunión de los Kages y consejeros de Konoha, porque intentaba hallar una solución.

- Tsunade-sama, Kages, consejeros y líderes de los clanes de Konoha – enumeró para resaltar que se dirigía a ellos personalmente – Sasuke tuvo reales intenciones de destruir Konoha pero no llegó a acercarse a la aldea ni atacar sobre ella en ningún momento en estos tres años y ustedes le quieren condenar. Sasuke fue mi… nuestro – rectificó mirando a Naruto – compañero de equipo, vimos como el odio se apoderaba de él. Luchamos contra él, intentamos traerle de vuelta a la aldea pero en cambio él intentaba matarnos, y se preguntaran ¿siendo así, como es posible que le creamos inocente? – Sakura inspiró y apretó fuerte la mano de Naruto – Porque creemos en él. Confiamos en Sasuke.

- Amo Konoha. Yo, Naruto Uzumaki me convertiré en el próximo Hokage de la aldea – Tsunade rodó los ojos ante la afirmación de Naruto – No pondría en peligro a Konoha por nada del mundo, y si Sasuke fuera un peligro para la aldea le pegaría una patada en el culo que lo mandaría volando por encima de las murallas. – Naruto sonrió al imaginárselo – Sasuke pertenece a Konoha.

- Una vez concluido el testimonio de los compañeros de equipo del acusado vamos a pasar a las votaciones. – Tsunade suspiró. Ahora venía lo difícil. – Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, como excompañeros de equipo ¿Cómo declaráis al acusado?

- Inocente – contestaron los dos a la vez.

- Kakashi… - Tsunade miró al jounnin.

- Yo, Kakashi Hatake, líder y sensei del grupo siete, declaro al acusado inocente.

- Yo, Shikamaru Nara, líder del clan Nara de Konoha – Sakura dirigió la vista a Shikamaru en el cual no había reparado al entrar. Notó que susurraba un "¡qué problemático!" para después continuar – en nombre de mi clan declaramos al acusado inocente.

- Ino Yamanaka, líder del clan Yamanaka – Ino se encontraba al lado de Shikamaru y sonrió al ver como Sakura abría los ojos de sorpresa al encontrarse allí a sus amigos. – Declaro al acusado inocente.

- Yo, Hinata Hyuuga, como próxima heredera del clan Hyuuga y en representación de mi padre que no ha podido asistir, es deseo del clan y del líder de este, declarar al acusado inocente.

Sakura dejó de escuchar al resto de líderes de Konoha expresar su voto y giró su sorprendido rostro hacía Naruto. Él le sonrió, y leyó en sus ojos que esto había sido culpa suya y de Tsunade. Les habían contado la verdad sobre Sasuke y Konoha a los líderes de la aldea.

La voz del consejo de Konoha hizo que Sakura volviera a prestar atención a la sala.

- El consejo de Konoha no entiende que es lo que ha llevado a los líderes de los clanes a votar a favor del acusado – Sakura apretó la mano de Naruto al notar como estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre los consejeros de Konoha para explicarles sus motivos a la fuerza. – Pero el consejo de la aldea declara al acusado culpable de todos los crímenes realizados.

Tsunade se talló el puente de la nariz. Empate. Diez votos de inocente y otros diez de culpable por parte de los consejeros de Konoha.

- Hokage-sama – La voz de Gaara, el Kazekage la hizo volver de sus pensamientos en los que había estado perdida un par de minutos. La sala esperaba su voto.

- Yo, Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, es mi voluntad y deseo declarar al acusado…

Sakura no pudo evitar apartar la mirada de Tsunade y posarla por primera vez desde hace cuatro días en Sasuke. Sus miradas chocaron a la vez que Tsunade-sama le declaraba…

-… inocente.

Un gran estallido de quejas y gritos de disconformidad comenzó en cuanto la Hokage terminó de decir su veredicto. El Raikage, el Tsuchikage y los ancianos consejeros de Konoha protestaban ante el veredicto dado por la Hokage.

- Sasuke Uchiha ha sido declarado inocente de traición y deserción a la aldea de Konoha ante una reunión y votación de los líderes de los clanes que forman la aldea y el consejo, los demás Kages no tenemos voto en esta acusación, Raikage y Tsuchikage – Dijo Gaara logrando sentar a sus compañeros Kages y callar sus protestas – esa acusación solo les concierne a Konoha.

- Y la votación ha sido clara – Puntualizó Tsunade al consejo

- ¡Eres la Hokage! No puedo creer que votaras a favor del Uchiha…

- Yo también tengo mi opinión y voto Koharu – cortó Tsunade a la anciana del consejo – Terminemos con esto, por favor. Sasuke Uchiha, has sido declarado inocente de traición y deserción a Konoha, pasemos al siguiente punto. Eres acusado de enemigo a la alianza shinobi por tus acciones como el ataque a la primera reunión de los cinco Kages, como por tus alianzas con la banda criminal Akatsuki, por ello se decidirá a votación de los cinco Kages el cómo se te declara. – Tsunade hizo un alto y miró a los otros líderes - ¿Quién quiere empezar?

- Yo lo haré – El Raikage se puso de pie – Como Raikage de la aldea oculta de las nubes declaro al acusado culpable.

- Como Tsuchikage de la aldea oculta de las rocas – Onoki se puso de pie como lo había hecho el Raikage, pero apenas se notó – declaro al acusado culpable.

- Como Hokage de la aldea oculta de las hojas – Tsunade se puso en pie. Dado que habían comenzado de derecha a izquierda y ella estaba en el medio de la mesa, era su turno dar su voto – declaro al acusado inocente.

El gruñido del Raikage se escuchó, pero la voz de Mizukage le cayó.

- Como Mizukage de la aldea oculta de la niebla declaro al acusado inocente.

- ¿Qué? – Estallaron a la vez Onoki y A.

- ¿Acaso se te olvida que estuvo en la guerra luchando al lado de Naruto? – Contestó Mei, la Mizukage – Es mi voto y lo utilizo como me dé la gana, al igual que vosotros yo también tengo mi opinión, que no sea la misma que la vuestra no os da derecho a impedírmelo.

- Como Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena – La voz de Gaara dio por terminada la discusión de los tres Kages – declaro al acusado inocente.

- Bien, los cinco Kages hemos votado – La voz de Tsunade se escuchó en la sala, incluso por encima del grito de júbilo de Naruto. – Sasuke Uchiha, has sido declarado inocente.

_Inocente._

Tal como terminó de decir esas palabras Tsunade, las cadenas de chakra que sujetaban a Sasuke a la silla desaparecieron.

_**Sasuke era libre.**_

Sakura notó la mano de su sensei de nuevo encima de su hombro. También notaba como Naruto tiraba de ella mientras abrazaba a Sasuke y el Uchiha intentaba quitarse al rubio de encima.

Logró escabullirse de su equipo, que medio peleaba con Kakashi en medio intentado que no llegaran a las manos y que la Hokage se replanteará la decisión de dejar a Sasuke libre, y se encontró de enfrente con sus amigos. Hinata la sonreía mientras que Ino se la había echado encima con un abrazo.

- Esto va a ser un poco complicado – murmuró Shikamaru mientras señalaba con la cabeza a los consejeros de la Hokage que salían enfadados de la sala.

- No están muy contentos con la decisión – Apoyó Sai – habrá que tener cuidado.

- Te dije que era un día importante, ¿no? – la susurró Ino en el oído. Sakura asintió, eternamente agradecida.

- Gracias…

- ¡Eh! ¿Para qué están las amigas si no es para ponerse en contra del consejo y dar su apoyo a un criminal y asesino que ha intentado matarte en más de una ocasión?

Sakura soltó una carcajada, la primera sincera desde que había comenzado la guerra y se dio la vuelta para observar a su, de nuevo reunido, equipo.

- Al final Naruto consiguió cumplir su promesa – La voz de Sai la hizo sobresaltarse, y asintió sonrojada a su afirmación.

- ¡Vamos todos a celebrarlo al Ichiraku! – Naruto se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! ¡El teme invita!

* * *

¿Qué os parece el prinicpio de una nueva historia?

Me quedé atascada con Riinggg! y esto estuvo revoloteando en mi mente y si no lo escribia no podia continuar con Riinggg... y al final, no se como, se ha convertido en una nueva historia. ¿Os gusta?

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
